Pleiten, Pech und Pannen
by Rockabella
Summary: Es ist der 24.12. Jack und Daniel bereiten Weihnachten vor, dabei kommt es jedoch zu jeder Menge Pleiten, Pech und Pannen. Wahrscheinlich etwas OOC.


Summary: Es ist der 24.12. Jack und Daniel bereiten Weihnachten vor, dabei kommt es jedoch zu jeder Menge Pleiten, Pech und Pannen. Wahrscheinlich etwas OOC.

Pairing: Jack & Daniel (aber nur ganz leicht angedeutet)

Daniel und Jack sind schon eine ganze Weile zusammen, ich werde aber nicht näher drauf eingehen, wie sie zusammen gekommen sind.

Außerdem ist dies hier ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine beste Freundin und Mitbewohnerin (und normalerweise Betaleserin Helle)

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir und vielleicht kommen dir ja sogar einige Situationen bekannt vor. Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich lieber Action magst, aber da ich normalerweise in einem anderen Genre schreibe und mich mit SG-1 auch nicht sooo super auskenne, hier nun der etwas andere Oneshot.

* * *

Klopf Klopf

_Es klopft doch nicht gerade oder? Das hab ich bestimmt nur geträumt. Am besten ich dreh mich noch mal um._

Klopf Klopf

_Schon wieder dieses Klopfen… Ich will noch nicht aufstehen. Oder hab ich verschlafen? Sind wir noch auf Mission? Denk nach… Nein, wir sind gestern nach Hause gekommen, also kann ich auch ausschlafen._

Klopf Klopf

_Nervensäge!_

„Hmm", murmelte der Verschlafene.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und eine für den Schlafenden nicht zu erkennende Gestalt trat ein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Guten Morgen, mein Morgenmuffel. Was hältst du davon einmal aufzustehen?"

_Wie kann er nur so früh schon so gut gelaunt sein?_

„Viel zu früh!", nuschelte er unter der Bettdecke hervor.

„Jack, es ist bereits halb 1 und es gibt noch einiges zu tun.", stellte Daniel klar und erhob sich vom Bett.

Jack hatte mittlerweile die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und sah Daniel verschlafen an: „Ich komm gleich."

Daniel nickte nur und verließ wieder das Zimmer. Ihm war klar, dass Jack noch mindestens 5 Minuten brauchen würde, bis er aus dem Bett käme.

Also setzte sich der Archäologe schon mal in die Küche, trank seinen Kaffee und las eine seiner Zeitschriften.

Er war gerade in einen besonders spannenden Artikel über die Ägyptischen Götter vertieft, als er Jacks Stimme aus dem Flur schreien hörte:

„Dany, hast du meine Hausschuhe gesehen?"

Genervt verdrehte Daniel die Augen, da Jack ständig seine Hausschuhe verlegte.

„Hast du schon im Arbeitszimmer nachgesehen?", fragte Daniel und beobachtete wie Jack in die Küche stolperte, was ihm in letzter Zeit öfter passierte.

„Verflucht. Ja da hab ich nachgesehen, da sind sie nicht.", erklärte Jack genervt und sah sich in der Küche um. Doch auch dort waren seine Hausschuhe nicht.

„Hast du sie vielleicht in geistiger Umnachtung in den Schuhschrank gestellt?", versuchte Daniel seinem Freund auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Jack, ging aber trotzdem aus der Küche um im Schuhschrank nachzusehen.

Daniel war ihm gefolgt. Sah jedoch ein, dass die Schuhe auch dort nicht waren.

„Hast du sie vielleicht zusammen mit deinen anderen Sachen gestern unters Bett geschoben?"

Jack sah Daniel zwar skeptisch an, machte sich allerdings auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Daniel und Jack waren am vorigen Abend so spät von SGC gekommen, dass Jack seine komplette Tasche einfach nur unters Bett gestopft hatte und ins Bett gefallen war.

Daniel blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtet schweigend wie Jack umständlich seine Tasche unterm Bett hervorholte und dann unters Bett sah. Und tatsächlich waren seine Hausschuhe da.

Hingehockt versuchte Jack die Schuhe, die mittig unterm Bett lagen zu erreichen. Natürlich kam er so nicht an die Schuhe heran.

Daniel konnte sich jedoch ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und sagte: „Meinst du nicht es wäre einfacher sich auf den Boden zu legen?"

Jack sah seinen Freund nur böse an und versuchte noch einmal seine Schuhe so zu erreichen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gab er doch auf und legte sich auf den Boden um seine Hausschuhe zu holen.

„Ich weiß du hast es lieber kompliziert aber meistens geht's einfacher schneller.", stellte Daniel fest und ging zurück in die Küche.

Einige Augenblicke später kam auch Jack zurück in die Küche. Schnell öffnete er einen der Schränke und nahm sich einen Kaffeebecher. Auf der anderen Seit der Küche nahm er sich noch einen Teller aus dem Schrank und angelte sich ein Messer aus der Schublade. Dann setzte er sich Daniel gegenüber und goss sich schnell Kaffee ein.

_Erst mal richtig wach werden._

Er war gerade beim zweiten Toast angelangt als Daniel ihn ungläubig ansah. Mit einem fragenden Blick schaute er zurück.

„Was ist?", wollte Jack wissen.

„Hast du dich in der Küche mal umgesehen?", stellte Daniel die Gegenfrage.

„Nein, wieso?", gestand Jack und blickte sich im Raum um.

„Man sieht, dass du dir Geschirr genommen hast.", antwortete der Archäologe nur.

Noch einmal wanderte Jacks Blick durch die Küche. Und tatsächlich er hatte schon wieder die Schranktüren und die Schublade offen gelassen.

Mit einem nervösen Grinsen stand er auf und machte sich daran die Türen zu schließen. Er wusste, dass er Daniel damit zur Weisglut bringen konnte. Auch wenn dieser immer wieder über Jacks Schlampigkeit schmunzelte.

Daniel machte sich daran ihre dreckige Wäsche zu waschen, während Jack noch genüsslich zu Ende frühstückte. Obwohl man es wohl eher Mittagessen nennen konnte.

Als Daniel dabei war die 60° Wäsche in die Trommel zu stopfen, trat Jack zu ihm und sagte: „Ich fahr dann mal eben los."

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Daniel ohne dabei den Blick von der Waschmaschine zu heben.

„Einen Tannenbaum kaufen. Falls es dir nicht bewusst sein sollte, heute ist der 24.12."

„Kauf nicht einen zu großen. Wir haben nicht so viel Platz im Wohnzimmer.", mahnte der Archäologe.

„Ich weiß. Also bis später."

„Ja bis dann."

* * *

Jack war mittlerweile 2 h und 30 Min wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Langsam wurde Daniel nervös und saß ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer. Auch seine Zeitschriften konnten ihn nicht mehr ablenken. Die Wäsche war gewaschen und aufgehängt und er hatte sogar Staub gewischt.

Er hatte versucht Jack auf dem Handy zu erreichen um zu fragen, wo er denn blieb. Doch Jack hatte sein Handy zu Hause vergessen. Weshalb Daniel nur abwarten konnte bis Jack zurückkam.

Er hatte gerade die zweite Runde durchs Wohnzimmer gedreht, als er hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel in der Tür drehte.

Aufgeregt ging er mit verschränkten Armen zur Tür.

„Wo warst du solange?", fragte er, während sich Jack Schuhe und Mantel auszog.

„Einen Baum kaufen, hab ich doch gesagt.", erwiderte dieser und konnte die Aufregung gar nicht verstehen.

„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du 2h 30 Min gebraucht hast um einen Baum auszusuchen?", wollte Daniel ungläubig wissen.

„Ich konnte mich halt nicht entscheiden. Weißt du wie schwierig es ist, den richtigen zu finden. Die einen sind zu groß, die anderen zu klein, dann sind sie wieder pieksig oder haben Löcher…", erklärte Jack und brachte dabei den Tannenbaum ins Wohnzimmer.

Daniel konnte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd folgen, er wusste einfach nicht, was er auf so etwas erwidern sollte.

Kaum stand der Tannenbaum in seinem Fuß fiel Jack auf, das er doch tatsächlich einen zu großen Baum gekauft hatte. Er konnte ihn drehen und wenden, wie er wollte, der Baum passte einfach nicht zwischen Schrank und Fernseher.

Wieder rollte Daniel mit den Augen um das zusagen: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht einen zu großen Baum kaufen."

„Ich hätte schwören können, dass er in die Ecke passt.", erwiderte Jack. „Lass uns einfach den Schrank ein bisschen verschieben und dann passt auch der Baum in die Ecke."

Kopfschüttelnd trat Daniel an die eine Seite des Schrankes um ihn mit Jack zusammen einen halben Meter zu verschieben. Der Schrank war aus Massivholz und voll gestellt bis oben hin. Demnach wurde das Schieben eher zum Tragen.

„Auf 3,", zählte Jack an: „eins, zwei, drei."

Der Schrank war wirklich schwerer als sie beiden gedacht hatten. Doch weit kamen sie eh nicht, da Jack plötzlich schmerzlich aufkeuchte und den Schrank absetzte.

Daniel sah ihn fragen an und wartete bis sich Jack wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

„Scheiße tut das weh!", fluchte Jack.

_Die ersten Anzeichen, dass es ihm besser geht_

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Daniel wissen und sah Jack noch immer fragend an.

„Ich bin mit meinem Fuß gegen den verdammten Schrank gestoßen. Ich glaub ich hab mir den Nagel abgerissen.", fluchte Jack weiter und setzte sich aufs Sofa um den Socken auszuziehen.

„Sieh dir das an. Das wird jetzt schon total blau, Mann…", betrachtete Jack seine Zeh.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast schon Schlimmeres überlebt.", lächelte Daniel und zog seinen Freund wieder zurück auf die Beine.

Murrend stand Jack wieder auf, warf dem Schrank noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er ihn mit Daniel wieder anhob und noch ein paar Zentimeter versetzte.

Nun konnten sie auch den Baum auf seine gedachte Position schieben.

Stolz betrachteten beide ihr Werk, bis Daniel sagte: „Ich hol den Weihnachtsschmuck aus dem Keller."

Jack nickte nur und beobachtete wie Daniel das Zimmer verließ.

Daniel hatte noch nicht einmal die Tür ganz geschlossen als er aus dem Keller zurück kam, da hörte er Jack schon nach ihm rufen.

Daniel legte noch schnell den Karton mit den Weihnachtssachen im Wohnzimmer ab um dann zu Jack ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

„Riech mal.", wies der Colonel seinen Freund an und hielt ihm eines seiner T-Shirts vors Gesicht.

Skeptisch nahm Daniel ihm das T-Shirt ab und roch dran. Es roch eigentlich wie immer, frisch gewaschen, außer diesem leichtem säuerlichem Nachgeruch.

„Riecht ein wenig säuerlich.", stellte Daniel schließlich fest und gab Jack sein Shirt zurück.

„Die riechen alle so. Meine ganzen Sachen, die kann ich doch so nicht anziehen.", jammerte Jack und schmiss das T-Shirt zurück auf den Wäscheständer.

„Pass auf, ich wasch die Sachen noch mal und du fängst dafür an den Baum zu schmücken, ist das ein Deal?", fragte Daniel und sah Jack hoffnungsvoll an. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine sinnlose Diskussion.

„Gut, du gehst waschen, ich kümmere mich um den Baum.", erklärte Jack und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Daniel hingegen schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und sammelte Jacks Sachen vom Wäscheständer um sie erneut zu waschen.

Es war gerade einmal eine weitere Stunde vergangen, als Jack schon wieder rief. Daniel war am Essen machen, als er hörte:

„Daniel kommst du noch mal!?", kam es Daniel nur so vor oder klang es eher wie ein Befehl als eine Frage.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, war er jedoch angenehm überrascht, dass der Tannenbaum fertig geschmückt war, auch wenn Jack ein heilloses Chaos verursacht hatte.

„Sieht gut aus.", stellte Daniel fest und betrachtete noch immer freudig den Baum. Es war bereits dunkel draußen und so kamen die bunter Lichter der Lichterkette besonders gut zur Geltung. Doch auch die Kugeln, Glöckchen und das Lametta machten den Anblick vollkommen.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Jack und sah den Baum skeptisch an.

„Ich meine, findest du die Glöckchen passen da oben hin und die Kugeln da unten? Ich könnte die Kugeln auch weiter nach unten hängen oder die Kugeln und die Glocken etwas mehr mischen…", erklärte Jack seine Unsicherheit.

„Er sieht gut aus, so wie er ist.", beruhigte Daniel seinen Freund, ohne den Blick vom Baum zu wenden.

„Dann kann ich ja nun dein Geschenk unter den Baum legen.", freute sich Daniel und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Jack, wobei sein Gesicht den Ausdruck vollkommenen Schocks angenommen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Daniel und trat wieder auf Jack zu.

„Dany, verdammt, ich hab vergessen dir etwas für Weihnachten zu besorgen.", erklärte Jack enttäuscht von sich selbst.

Daniel konnte gar nicht anders, als über die Schusseligkeit seines Freundes zu lachen und tat dies auch.

Lächelnd trat Daniel auf Jack zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Erst als Jack spürte wie Daniel ihn in eine Umarmung zog, hob er seinen Blick wieder vom Boden und sah Daniel unsicher an.

„Du musst mir auch nichts schenken. Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn wir gemütlich Weihnachten zusammen feiern und uns unsere lieben Freund die Goa'uld oder Ori oder sonst welche Außerirdische für ein paar Tage in Ruhe lassen."

Nun musste auch Jack grinsen und zog Daniel dichter an sich.

„Ich bin schon froh, wenn kein Anruf aus dem SGC kommt, wegen irgendeines Notfalls.", erklärte Jack.

„Siehst du. Lass uns einfach ruhige, gemütliche Weihnachten feiern und ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt, vielleicht sogar im Universum.", sagte Daniel und musste grinsen.

„Du bist ein Spinner, Daniel Jackson.", stellte Jack fest.

„Ich weiß, aber dafür liebst du mich.", grinste Daniel noch breiter.

„Ja dafür und für noch so einiges anderes."

„Ich liebe dich auch Jack, wenn du nicht gerade ein total hilfloser Tollpatsch bist.", erinnerte ihn Daniel und verschloss schnell Jacks Lippen mit den seinen, bevor dieser noch widersprechen konnte.

THE END

* * *

So ich hoffe, dir hat dieser kleine Ausflug in das Leben von Daniel und Jack gefallen. Nimm das alles nicht zu ernst, du weißt ich mein das alles nur lieb.

Also Euch Allen FROHE WEIHNACHTEN und dir Helle besonders 

Ps.: Würde mich über Reviews freuen.


End file.
